


A Feather in the Tea

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bird, Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ford Pines, Soft Ford, Soft Will, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Tea, Tea shop AU, Trauma, Wholesome, Will and Ford are happy, Will does some magic, Will pines, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: What if William got out of the household where he suffered for so long? What if Ford Pines managed to bust him out of there. What if they are safe, happy and together? What if Will uses the skills he learned during his time as a servant for something nice. What if everything doesn't suck for once?
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Feather in the Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtEnergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtEnergy/gifts).



**The sweet scent of happiness.**

It was still very early in the morning when Ford woke up unexpectedly. He was confused at first until he realized that Will had moved. The demon was still sleeping, curled up, with Ford’s arm protectively wrapped around him from behind. Will never really moved in his sleep unless he was having a nightmare. Ford raised his head a little to look at the expression on his sweet partner’s face, and indeed, a mild frown was visible. “Please, I didn’t take it. I was never in the office.” Will mumbled in his sleep, and Ford just sighed, pulling him a little closer. “It’s okay, I believe you. It’s not your fault.” He whispered, and the demon’s frown lessened. “Thank you. It wasn’t me. Not my fault.” He mumbled before going back to his silent, peaceful self. Ford watched for a while until the frown had completely gone away before resting his head on the pillow again and falling asleep. It was a blessing and a curse that his voice sounded so much like his alternate. It could both send his partner into a panic or calm him down when needed. He himself had that issue a lot less. Will’s voice was different enough from Bill’s to not set him off. And they had taken things slowly, learned eachother’s triggers, helped to lessen their traumas of the past. And now, five years later, they were happy together. Their biggest problems being the occasional nightmare and flashback. It had taken a while, and a lot of work, but now they could finally live for themselves.

Will was next to wake up, at a much more acceptable time. The sun was up now, and the light curtains failed to block out all the light, so Will could see the clock on the wall. He smiled a little, no rush to get up. He could enjoy this moment a little longer, with Ford so close and nothing to disturb them. The demon knew the other would wake up on his own, and he had no desire to speed up that process. Will remained in that sleepy, peaceful state until Ford eventually moved. “Good morning.” He cracked with his morning voice and the demon smiled at the sound of it. “Good morning.” He then answered before slipping out of bed. Ford watched him for a while before getting out of bed too. Apparently Will didn’t remember the nightmare at all, which was even better. No reason to dwell on it, or even bring it up again. The polydactyl stretched and cringed when his shoulder made a popping noise. “I’m getting old.” He complained, making the demon laugh. “I would hope so, yes.” He answered, slipping into a pair of pants before walking over. “Does it hurt or was it just a pop?” He asked, his slender fingers massaging the shoulder in question. “Just a pop, don’t worry.” Ford answered but didn’t stop the demon when he continued his movement for a few seconds. “You should stop sitting hunched over your work.” Will mentioned before going back to getting dressed. Ford did the same, not replying to that comment. He knew the other was right, but some old habits were really hard to get rid of, and that was one of them.

About fifteen minutes later they were sitting at the breakfast table. It had taken some work, but Ford had managed to get Will to stop making the table with laser precision, and they turned it into a combined effort. The only thing he didn’t stop the demon from taking care of was the tea. Will had strong grasp of the art of tea making, which was what led them to open their current business two years ago. The tea shop had a loyal customer base, and the two were doing very well for themselves. Will was in charge of the actual tea making process, and Ford took care of the rest. The polydactyl had put together a catalogue of the blends they sold, designed the packaging, and made sure the finances were done right. He was very fascinated when Will explained to him that different blends needed different temperatures, and different infusing times. Too hot could make a tea bitter and drinking too soon after pouring it would diminish the taste. “How do you remember all the different blends?” He’d asked at some point, and the answer was both impressive and a little sad. “I had to. Perfectly brewed tea was a requirement in the household. Once I learned about the rules of thumb that come with tea making, it got easier.” Will didn’t associate the skill with his time there anymore though. He genuinely enjoyed the process and claimed it helped him to calm his mind and focus. Ford had been a bit sceptical about it at first, but after a few weeks of tasting different teas every morning, his doubts had washed away. It was actually very enjoyable to watch the demon work as he made tea. His calm focus and steady moves did have a relaxing effect on them both, and the result tasted really good. The jasmine tea this morning was no exception, and it made Ford smile. “Which blend do you want to put up today, Will?” He asked while the demon stirred his tea before taking a sip. “I was thinking apple and elderflower today. Fall hasn’t truly started yet, but it will, and the tree can’t hold its fruit forever.” The blue Cipher answered thoughtfully, and Ford just nodded. “That sounds wonderful.”

After breakfast it was time to open the shop. They had a tearoom with it obviously, so the customers could try out new blends and buy a pack if they liked it. It worked really well, and every pack came with instructions on how to properly brew the tea. Teas with special attributes had a list of those as well, and customers could always ask for something specific, or a certain effect, and Ford and Will would help them find what they needed. It worked fine and Will loved to help people find a tea that would at least lessen their troubles. They didn’t wear an actual uniform during work, but Will did make himself an apron he always wore when the shop was open. Ford didn’t, it felt strange to him and he preferred to just wear his turtleneck, which might have something to do with the fact he still had not found the time to have that tattoo removed. Will said it was cute, but he still didn’t want to wear it out in the open, so turtleneck it was. Luckily, climate control was there to keep him from getting overheated, even during the summer. Will didn’t mind, he was happy either way. They had a few early customers, but after they were served, the demon moved to the back for a bit. They could ring a soft bell if they needed him. Ford had thought that sound would have been a trigger, but Will actually responded really well to it. He didn’t drop everything in a panic, but just put his stuff done after finishing what he was doing. It was a matter of going back and forth now, on a steady pace, rather than appearing instantly.

Someone asked Ford if the cookies served with the tea were also on sale, but the polydactyl shook his head. “They are not. They are home-made by Will, and if we would sell them, he might get overworked, and we want to avoid that.” He smiled friendly. The demon poked his head around the corner. “I’m glad you enjoy them, I do make them fresh every morning, so if you come by around closing time, we might have some left over.” He added to Ford’s story with a smile. Ford reached out and pulled Will a little closer. “We don’t guarantee anything of course, but you do have your best shot then.” The polydactyl agreed with his partner, shooting a short glance at Will’s hands. He knew that fall was coming up, and that the demon had been in the garden, and there was one habit the blue Cipher didn’t seem to be able to shake. Ford was meaning to give him a pair of gloves, so he wouldn’t cut open his hands as he was picking berries. Really, it was a mystery why he was so set on doing that with his bare hands. Luckily, Will’s love for embroidery would come in handy because the demon would love to put some flowers on the gloves if Ford did end up giving him a pair. Luckily, it seemed it wasn’t a pressing matter. The demon’s hands were unscathed, and seeing the small clippers, it appeared that Will was just cutting some more leaves for the tea. It made him happy. The customer wrote down their closing time and then left. Ford gave Will a smile, and the demon took an apple from the pocket of his apron. “Here. I saved you one while I picked them for the juice in the tea blend.”

Lunch rush wasn’t that bad, some people coming in to have lunch while enjoying a fresh cup of tea, which was usual. Usually there weren’t many customers for a while after that and today was no exception. Ford joined Will in the garden for a bit, finding the demon on his knees between the chamomile flowers, carefully removing the unwanted weeds that could possibly harm the plants. Most of the flowerbeds were littered with weeds, but Ford had learned a while back that anything Will didn’t remove was used in other kinds of teas. When he was asked why he didn’t place those in separate flowerbeds, the demon explained that mixed plants were less vulnerable for diseases, and that it was better for the ground. Clearly, he enjoyed gardening, and Ford enjoyed listening to Will talk about the plants he took such good care of. When the blue Cipher heard his partner approach, he got up and smiled. “Nobody needing our attention in the front?” He asked, and Ford shook his head. “They’re all served and enjoying their tea. I’m not really expecting many more people until the family shows up at the end of the day.” He gave a smile and took Will’s hand. “You know, you can just sit between the bushes and I would mistake you for a wildflower.” Ford reached up and moved a lock of blue hair out of Will’s eyes. Yes, eyes. It was hard to not get lost in the happy sparkle he could see in there. He remembered how he felt when that sparkle had finally returned, to never leave again.

It turned out Ford was correct. They barely had to leave the garden for the rest of that day. The apple tree provided enough shade for both of them to not get too warm in the afternoon sun. After being there for a while and enjoying the sounds of the buzzing insects and the wind through the leaves, they heard a new sound, and they both looked up at the same time. “He is early this year.” Will commented at the sight of the small bird that had landed in the tree. Ford nodded thoughtfully. “He is. Hopefully, that doesn’t mean he will leave earlier too.” He answered, sitting down on the bench underneath the tree, gently pulling Will along. The demon smiled and leaned back, enjoying the sound for a while. “Never thought this was where we would land eventually.” Ford muttered, pulling his partner closer. “But I am glad that we did.” He added, and Will couldn’t do anything but agree. He’d taken the skills he had learned during that time of his life to now make a living for them both, without pressure, and with someone by his side who actually loved him and supported him. Someone he loved too, who felt safe, someone who he could do nothing with and still feel content. Someone who didn’t leave him longing for more. And Ford? Ford had found someone who genuinely appreciated his knowledge, trusted him, and reminded him that it was alright if he couldn’t figure something out right away. Someone who didn’t dismiss his struggles but made him a cup of tea and sat with him, to offer suggestions instead of orders. In a way, Will was everything his brother promised to be, and more. He was perfect. And Will thought the exact same thing about Ford.

It was around four in the afternoon when the bell rang five times. “That’s them.” They both got up at the same time. Ford noticed the bird had lost a feather, and it had ended up in Will’s hair. He opened his mouth to comment on it but eventually decided against it, as it looked very cute and he liked it that way. The demon didn’t seem to notice it and just walked back to the front, followed closely by this partner. As expected, three people had entered the shop. Mabel, Dipper, and Stan. They did this every day for the entire summer, until the twins had to go back to school. The first year Will had been there they had been a bit sceptical about him, but now he was greeted like he had always been part of the family. “Hey Will!” Mabel might have grown up, but she was still energetic, and Will laughed as he walked up to the counter. “Hello Mabel. Another new sweater I see?” He asked, and she nodded. “Dipper said you make a new one every day, is that true?” Mabel shook her head at that question. “Not every day, but I do have a lot of them. When I used to grow out of them, I donated a lot of them. Doesn’t happen anymore, now I just wear them until they fall apart.” She explained, and Will nodded. “Very responsible.” He mused, and Stan rolled his head. “I know we’re here for a tea party, but do you two have to do the grandma talk?” He grunted, and Ford gave him a nudge. “That’s rude.” He muttered, but Dipper shrugged. “I’m with him actually. They do this every day. One day about the new pattern on Will’s apron, the next about knitted sweaters, or about the right thread to repair your turtlenecks.” He spoke up and Will and Mabel both went a bright red but laughed too. “Don’t start with me, Dip. You and Ford harp on about that game of yours.”

Stan interrupted his great-niece. “Are we here to talk about everyone’s weird hobbies or are we here for tea?” He asked, and Will looked at him. “From what I heard from Ford, I am surprised we were even able to convince to try tea at all.” He mentioned, and Dipper started laughing. “Oh snap! You’re not wrong Will, not at all.” He said, and Stan made a face, not really able to think of a proper comeback. The demon smiled. “How about you sit down and decide what blend you want today. We can probably join you, it’s quiet enough.” He said, and Ford nodded, walking with his brother to their usual table, taking the list with him so they could decide. Not that it was necessary; they would go for the daily blend, as always. Will was expecting that too and brought it with him when he came over with the cups and a teapot. He took a second trip to bring the cookies before sitting down. The teapot was standing on a coaster to avoid rings on the tablecloth, and to not risk burn marks. Because Will didn’t boil water in a kettle. He set his hands on the sides of the pot and let them glow up. Mabel had seen this dozens of times, but still bounced on her chair as she watched the demon work his magic. Ford watched it too, he knew very well why Will did this. By using his powers, Will could control the temperature of the water much better than a kettle could. After that was done, he added the blend, let it infuse for a bit, and heated it up a little more before getting up and pouring five cups.

While enjoying the tea, Ford looked over at Will. The demon seemed so much at peace in the moment, and never in his life would he have expected to sit with his family while having a partner by his side. When he and Fiddleford had talked about that, he had told his friend that girls were a bigger mystery than any anomaly he ever studied. Who would have thought that the only reason he thought that was because his heart went out for something else? Stan eyed them from his place on the other side of the table. He would never say it out loud, but Will truly did make a good cup of tea. It was a welcome change after drinking mostly beer for a long time. But his head was elsewhere at the moment. He just studied the happiness he could see in Ford and then opened his mouth. “I don’t remember the last time I saw you this happy, Ford. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought this blue one here messed up your head.” He was blunt as ever, and Ford shook him a look. Will raised an eyebrow. “I can assure that I have not. But I am glad you say that he’s happy.” He answered, and Mabel poked him. “You should get married.” She joked. Dipper gave her a shove, not so hard she’d fall off her chair, but enough to make her look up. “Mabel that’s rude.” Dipper whispered, but Ford cleared his throat. “Actually, we did talk about that, but we wanted to wait for a bit.” He said, and Will blushed, before looking at Stan. “We want you to officiate it.” He said with a smile, and Stan almost choked on a cookie. “Me? Why?” He sputtered, and Ford laughed. “Because we want the twins as best man and maid of honour. We don’t trust you with our bachelor parties.” He answered and they all laughed for a while. “Deal, knucklehead. I’ll do it. Just say when.”


End file.
